Stinky Pete
Stinky Pete the Prospector is a portly prospector doll who was a supporting protagonist and seemed kindhearted at first, but later on he proved to be a crafty and dangerous villain, making him the main antagonist in Toy Story 2. ''Toy Story 2'' The Prospector doll had never been opened and was still "Mint in the Box", making him sought after by collectors. He always carried a pick around like a real prospector, and had lived his entire life in a box. Thus, he was greatly valued for still being in mint condition. He spent much time in storage with Bullseye and Jessie, and eventually met Woody after Al stole him. Stinky Pete was excited, as this had meant that he and the gang could finally reside in the Konishi Toy Museum without the fear of destruction by kids. Unfortunately, Woody still had an owner, prompting Stinky Pete to stop him from returning to Andy at any cost. When Woody tried to retrieve his severed arm from Al, Stinky Pete, unnoticed by Woody, left his box and turned on the T.V., waking up Al. He placed the remote in front of Jessie so that he couldn't be blamed for the incident. After getting repaired, Woody decided to leave the gang for home, but Stinky Pete convinced him make amends with Jessie first. After hearing Jessie's sad story of how she was abandoned by her former owner, Emily, and learning from Stinky Pete that Andy would eventually grow up as well, Woody decided to stick with the gang to join them in the museum. However, Buzz Lightyear and his friends arrived at the apartment room to save Woody from being sold. Buzz left Woody to contemplate his decision, saying that he would never be loved again if he spent eternity behind glass. Stinky Pete tried to commend Woody after Buzz leaves the room, but was unable to cheer up Woody, who was disappointed of what he had done to Buzz. As Stinky Pete watched Woody, Woody came to realize his mistake and declared to Buzz that he would come back with him and the others, making Stinky Pete determined to stop Woody from escaping. While Woody told an uncertain Jessie and an eager Bullseye that he would take them home to Andy, Stinky Pete decided to take the matter into his own hands as he exited his box, trapped Woody and the others by shutting the grate leading to an air vent, and revealed that he was the one who turned on the T.V. the night before (to sabotage Woody's escape). He then swore that Woody and the gang were to go to Japan with him, where they would spend eternity with him in a protected exhibit, away from kids' reach. Woody and Jessie tried to stand up to Stinky Pete, only to learn that the Prospector, who had spent a lifetime on a dime-store shelf, was never sold by anyone. The Prospector declared that the museum was his only chance of finally becoming appreciated, and he would have no "hand-me-down cowboy doll" to foil his plans anymore. Al packed his Roundup collection, including Woody, into his case and headed out of his penthouse. At Tri-County International Airport, Stinky Pete fought every one of Buzz's attempts to save Woody, but Woody fought back for harming his friend. Stinky Pete reopened an old tear on Woody's arm and offered him a choice of going to Japan together or in pieces, assuring that Woody would be fixed again in Japan. He ordered Woody to get back into the case, to which Woody refused, prompting Stinky Pete to raise his pick, threatening to tear him apart. Suddenly, Stinky Pete got stunned by flash cameras that Buzz and the other toys had acquired from another luggage. After Buzz grabbed him, Stinky Pete warned the toys that they would be tortured by children, abandoned, and end up spending eternity rotting in landfill. Then the toys decided, per Woody's decision, to teach Stinky Pete "the true meaning of playtime," and they shoved him into an off-screen luggage. 's Barbie backpack]] The Prospector ended up in the backpack belonging to a little girl named Amy, who loved to paint the faces of her toys. At that time, Amy decided to give the Prospector a nice makeover. Horrified at this thought, Stinky Pete wept as he was taken to his new owner's home. However, after Toy Story 2 was released, there were interviews with all the characters on the website, including Stinky Pete, who stated that he had grown accustomed to having Amy decorate him, and he liked it, having reformed with a change of heart. Toy Description Trivia *The Prospector was a longtime member of the Roundup Gang on TV, and was often the butt of many humiliating jokes including having the sharp end of his pickaxe stuck in his bottom. *Despite being a protagonist on the TV show, in reality, the Prospector was an antagonist as he tried many times to convince Woody to go to Japan with them and hurt some of Woody's friends. *Stinky Pete was marked by his severe hatred for "space toys", whom he had blamed for causing the cancellation of the show, which ran on TV until the launch of Sputnik, which lead to children's subsequent loss of interest in cowboy toys. *In an outtake from Toy Story 2, Stinky Pete was talking to the Barbie twins about getting a part in Toy Story 3. Since this was non-canon, it turns out it wasn't real, as only one Barbie appeared in the third film. *According to his box, the Prospector said 9 phrases, which probably went for the rest of the gang as well (except Bullseye). Some of them included: "There's Gold in them ther Hills", "Help! I think I'm stuck", "Aw...Shucks-A-Boo" and "Oh Boy!...Beans for Dinner." *In the movie, Prospector questioned Woody about the idea of thinking that Andy was going to take him with him to college or on his honeymoon, as it was unlikely an adult would do so. While in Toy Story 3, his prediction on that turned out to be true, with Andy ultimately handing Woody, along with his other toys (including Jessie and Bullseye), over to a girl named Bonnie Anderson. However, it should be noted that Andy was indeed initially planning on taking Woody with him to college, therefore defying the Prospector's expectations. .]] *Stinky Pete also appears in ''Toy Story 3: The Video Game as a minor character (this time more like the Woody's Roundup version). *Stinky Pete makes a cameo in Toy Story Mania. *And it is interesting to note that Zurg was evil all through Toy Story 2 until the end, but Stinky Pete was good through all the film till the ending but turned good after being with Amy. *Stinky Pete is the first Pixar villain to be physically fought. *He started as a supporting protagonist, but because of his intentions, he's later a false protagonist, proving to be the main antagonist. Quotes Gallery wp1_prospector_ts2_1024x768.jpg Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Primary Villains